To the keeper of my Heart
by Kaldea Lombax
Summary: Sora and Riku are best friends. Sora is with Kairi. But there has always been something there between Sora and Riku…SoraXRiku AU
1. Chapter 1: Heartache at the pizza parlor

Sora and Riku are best friends. Sora is with Kairi. But there has always been something there between Sora and Riku…(SoraXRiku AU)

Alright, this is my second SoraXRiku Yaoi, and it's alternate universe, just like the other one. So some characters may be OOC, and some ages of characters may be changed, but its okay! Because its AU!

To the keeper of my Heart… - A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 1 – Heartache at the pizza parlor

A young brunette boy, of about 18 is lying on the beach of his home, the destiny islands. His eyes are shut, but he's not asleep. He's thinking of his best friend again. Riku. With his gorgeous green eyes, his flowing silver hair, and his perfectly toned body. The boy was thinking of the perfect form that Riku had while fighting. Riku may not have always won, but he always came out looking the best. There was also something dark about Riku that attracted the boy to him even more. How he wanted to be with him.

There was just one problem. The boy had a girlfriend. Kairi. And the boy had a feeling that Riku was in love with Kairi. So he could stay with Kairi, who he was attracted to, but not as much as Riku, or he could confess his love to Riku, and lose them both. He always came to the conclusion that the first option was better.

The boy began to drift into sleep with feelings of unrest in his heart until…

"Sora! Wake up!"

The boy sat bolt upright and was faced with a pretty girl with Crimson hair whose eyes were bluer than the sky.

"Hey Kairi…" he said with a tired smile.

"Sora, you promised you'd take me for pizza! We're late! And Riku is gonna meet us there!"

Sora perked up "Riku will be there?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend's strange obsession with his best friend puzzled her. He'd told her he loves her, but he always seemed happier in the company of Riku. Still, she shrugged it off. Sora was hers and that wasn't going to change because of Riku.

"Yes Sora, Riku will be there. He's taking a date too."

"Riku has a date?" Sora wasn't in the least bit stunned that someone was interested in Riku, but Sora's best friend had never shown any interest in anyone other than Kairi.

"Yeah, her name is Larxene"

"Strange name…" Sora replied.

Kairi shrugged and with that the pair made their way to the pizza parlor.

When they arrived, Sora's heart lurched at the sight of Riku, with his arm around a pretty blonde girl who had green eyes. She looked a couple years older than Riku though.

Riku looked up and saw his friends approaching. "Hey Sora! Hey Kairi! This is my new girlfriend Larxene."

Larxene blushed and punched Riku lightly on the arm. "Riku, I thought we weren't gonna say its official yet!"

"Aww, why not?" he then said quiter, but Sora still heard "I should say it should be official after…" Riku then noticed Sora looking at him. He smiled. Sora looked away.

"C'mon Larxene. Why don't you want people to know that you and Riku are official? Seriously, you should be happy to have a hottie like him!"

"Why thank you Kairi" Riku said smugly.

Sora had buried his head in a menu, trying to drown everything out.

"Good idea Sora." Riku's smooth voice broke through Sora's thoughts. He continued to speak "We should order up, or else we'll be here all night."

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Riku looked at Larxene.

"Forget I asked." Sora said. Embarrassed he motioned to the waiter. "I'll have a large cheese pizza please."

Riku looked at him. "Are you going to eat the whole cheese pizza on your own?"

Sora blinked "But we…" he looked at Larxene. "Right…Forget the cheese pizza. Just gimme the special of the day. Regular sized. I can eat that on my own."

"Of course sir." The waiter replied "And what about your friends?"

"Riku and I will have the apricot chicken pizza thanks" Larxene answered.

'Apricot chicken?' Sora thought. 'High maintenance…' he rested his head in his palm and absently looked out the window.

"And I'll have…A small pepperoni pizza thanks." Kairi finished the order and the waiter waltzed over to the kitchen with their orders. Kairi turned to Sora "You okay Sora?"

Sora snapped out of his daze and smiled weakly "Yup, I'm just fine! Just hungry is all."

Riku didn't notice his smile falter. "That's just like you Sora, always thinking of your stomach! If you had to choose between a cheese pizza and Kairi, we both know who would be out of a boyfriend!" he laughed.

'If you only knew what I'd choose…' Sora thought.

The casual conversing carried on for a long time, in which everyone had their pizza but Sora. The brunette sat quietly as Kairi tugged on a piece of her pizza, and Riku fed Larxene some of their pizza while she stared into his eyes dreamily. Sora felt quite uncomfortable. His pizza didn't arrive until the rest had finished theirs.

"Excuse the wait sir, but tonight's special dish required preparing a few of the ingredients. How strange that you're eating it on your own…"

Riku looked over at Sora's pizza. It looked tasty, with its melted cheese, small pieces of salami and the large triangular pieces of fruit which Riku took to be pineapple.

"Hey Sora, that looks good! Can I try some?"

Sora shrugged. "Why not?" he offered Riku a whole piece, but Riku only took a few bites and handed it back.

"Charming…" he said holding the piece in his hands.

Sora was about to take a bite when the waiter chimed in "Sir, are you sure you wish to eat that piece?"

"I don't see why not, a few Riku germs ain't gonna kill me."

"But sir…"

"Look, don't worry, I've had my shots, I'm sure Riku has too. Thanks for your concern, but I'm gonna eat my Pizza now if you don't mind."

"As you wish sir." The waiter walked away without another word and Sora took a bite of the slice he'd been handed back from Riku.

"Mm…not bad…" He said once he had swallowed the first mouthful.

"Maybe it's the taste of my saliva that enhanced the flavor?" Riku joked.

"Maybe." Sora said absently as he took another bite. He soon realized what he had said and looked up to see the whole table looking at him. He could even swear he saw a slight blush come to Riku's cheeks. He grinned slightly, with the piece of pizza still hanging out of his mouth.

Larxene broke the silence.

"Ahem…Riku honey, shouldn't we be going?"

"But Sora…"

"I'm sure he can eat a pizza without us."

Riku looked at Sora. He really had wanted to spend some time with Sora, even if he had brought Larxene along.

Sora just said "Go if you have to. I'm fine."

Larxene squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Riku. She whispered something and began to nibble on his ear.

"Yo! Still eating!" Sora said irritated. Riku grinned sheepishly and lead Larxene out of the parlor. Something felt strange inside him. He wasn't happy with Larxene making him leave Sora behind.

Back in the parlor, Kairi looked at Sora. "Well, she seemed nice enough until then…you think they're…?"

"I'd rather not think that" Sora replied with a mouthful.

"Hmm…You're right…I can't really picture Riku…And with a girl he just met…"

"Kairi! Eating!"

"Oh, sorry" she said with a giggle.

Sora held her a piece of pizza "You want some?"

Kairi shook her head. "No thanks, I'm full up!"

Sora finished the last of his pizza quietly. His heart was still in pain at the thought of Riku giving his love to someone else.

-End of Chapter

A/N: Well, the first chapter is done! Lets hope I can find inspiration for this one eh? I thought I had better write one to tide people over until I get around to writing the sequel to The Institute. Not to worry, Kingdom Hearts II is out soon, and once I get back from Japan (I leave on the 24th) I'll play it and then have plenty to write!

Next Chapter: I long to tell you…


	2. Chapter 2: I long to tell you

Sora and Riku are best friends. Sora is with Kairi. But there has always been something there between Sora and Riku…(SoraXRiku AU)

Alright, this is my second SoraXRiku Yaoi, and it's alternate universe, just like the other one. So some characters may be OOC, and some ages of characters may be changed, but its okay! Because its AU!

To the keeper of my Heart… - A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 2 – I long to tell you…

Silver hair flowed about gently in the wind. Riku's green eyes were intensely shining in the moonlight. He always sat on his balcony at night when he needed to think. And he always thought about the same thing. His best friend. Sora. Riku was crazy about him. His oddly spiked hair, his gorgeous blue eyes, his slightly childish ways, Riku just found him so adorable! But Sora was with Kairi, and Riku couldn't change that. He had tried to move on by choosing to be with a pretty girl called Larxene. And Riku thought that would help. Until he saw Sora's reaction when he saw Riku with her. It was like something in Sora had died. Why did Sora seem so hurt? He barely spoke to Riku that night. He didn't have any of those usual reactions he had to the things Riku said. And then there was what Sora had said when Riku ate some of Sora's pizza, and then handed back a half eaten piece.

-Flashback-

"Mm…not bad…" He said once he had swallowed the first mouthful.

"Maybe it's the taste of my saliva that enhanced the flavor?" Riku joked.

"Maybe." Sora said absently as he took another bite

-End flashback-

Riku remembered blushing slightly when Sora had said that. It was completely out of character for him, yet Riku liked it. Although Riku had a feeling Sora was either joking, or off in Neverland.

Riku was always so forward about everything. Except the one thing he wanted to be forward about. His feelings for Sora. If he told Sora, would he just shy away from him completely? And Kairi…she would hate him…It wouldn't be as bad as Sora hating him, but Kairi had been his friend for a long time too. It was clear that she loved Sora. But the only person Riku ever wanted to be with was Sora. He thought he like Larxene, but when Sora showed that slight hesitation last night…Riku was willing to wait forever for him…

"Riku…won't you come to bed?" Larxene called to him.

"I'm not having sex with you Larxene; you can put your clothes back on…" Riku said without even looking at her.

"Grr! I don't know why I even bothered with you! You wouldn't have sex with me last night either! All we've done is kiss! Official my ass…You're still just a kid!" and with that Larxene stormed out of Riku's apartment.

He wasn't really sad to see her go. He knew it wouldn't last. Sooner or later she would have figured out why he held back, and where his heart truly lay. He knew inside that Larxene couldn't make him forget about his feelings for Sora. They were far too deep. How Riku wished he could tell Sora how he felt. How he wished that Sora returned his sentiments.

Riku wandered back inside, his eyes lingering on the telephone next to his king sized bed.

"Sora, I just called to say that I love you" That's what he wanted to do so much…

He sat down and reached for the receiver, but lost his nerve. He shook the nerve off, and reached for the receiver again, but just as he placed his hand on it, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Riku, it's Sora." Riku's heart sped up a little, but he was happy to hear Sora's voice. He put on his cool composure.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" Sora's voice seemed timid.

"No. You didn't. Larxene's gone."

"Gone home?"

"Nah, she left me."

"I'm sorry to hear that Riku…" Riku knew he wasn't imagining the happiness in Sora's voice, it was practically flooding from him.

"Meh, I'm fine with it. I don't really think I felt anything for her anyway. Not like…" Riku stopped. His windpipe had clenched up. He couldn't say it.

"Like what Riku?"

"Nothing…it doesn't matter…"

Sora was silent.

"Anyway…" Riku continued, "Because of her, we didn't get to have a decent catch up. You know I'd love to see you. How's tomorrow for ya?"

"Great! I'll just call Kairi and-" Riku broke in on Sora's speech.

"No Kairi this time. Just us." He was happy that he'd regained a little of his usual boldness.

There was no hesitation in Sora's reply "Sure! I'd love to!" that made Riku happy. Maybe something could happen yet…

Maybe Riku would tell him what he had been longing to…Or maybe he would be so bold as to show him…But what was making him feel this strong urge to let Sora know?

-End of Chapter-

A/N: A bit shorter than the last chapter, but this time It's more from Riku's perspective than Sora's. I'll write more as soon as possible! I think this may be a short fic, but I haven't decided yet…I love reviews, peoples! They inspire me to write. I only posted my first chapter for this story a short time ago, but I checked in and had a review already, so thanks kingdomhearts222!

Next Chapter: An outing to remember


	3. Chapter 3: An outing to remember

Sora and Riku are best friends. Sora is with Kairi. But there has always been something there between Sora and Riku…(SoraXRiku AU)

Alright, this is my second SoraXRiku Yaoi, and it's alternate universe, just like the other one. So some characters may be OOC, and some ages of characters may be changed, but its okay! Because its AU!!

To the keeper of my Heart… - A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 3 – An outing to remember

Sora was so excited. A day just for him and Riku! He hadn't had a day like that since Kairi moved to their island.

He wanted to look his best, but he didn't want to look like he was trying too hard, so he just arranged his hair slightly neater than usual.

He rushed out the door, beaming on the inside at the thought of the day ahead of him. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew he wouldn't want it to end.

When he arrived at the place Riku had asked him to meet him, he found Riku leaning against a tree.

The wind was blowing towards Sora and the sweet scent of Riku wafted over. It was a simple scent of soap, and natural Riku. Sora thought it was the best smell in the world.

"Hey Sora! You're late!" Riku said with a smile. He looked at Sora's tidy hair. "Nice do." He laughed as he ruffled it up abit more.

Sora sighed. "That took me ages to do!"

"Ages?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Well…5 minutes!"

"You spent that long on your hair? Cute."

"Huh?" Sora was blushing.

Riku said nothing but simply motioned for Sora to follow him.

"Riku…what did-?"

"We're going to an amusement park first! But we'd better hurry." Riku's pace quickened as he turned to smile at Sora and Sora just melted.

"Hey!" Riku's voice broke through Sora's fantasies. "I said hurry!" He grinned as he took hold of Sora's hand and began to drag him through streets towards the amusement park. Sora felt happy just to be holding hands with Riku. They were just cupped however, and there was no intimacy in that. But when they stopped at a pedestrian lights crossing, Sora subtly switched so their fingers were intertwined. "It…helps me hold on better…" he said shyly. Riku smirked. Sora loved that smirk but he shifted uncomfortably, lest Riku realize the true reasons for Sora lacing their fingers together.

Riku wasn't about to complain however, and both were inwardly disappointed when they reached the amusement park and had to disconnect so that Riku could order tickets. A man with a very nasal voice greeted the pair.

"Hello there young sirs. Today is a special day at the park. Two for the price of one. That is, if you're a couple."

Riku and Sora looked at each other, the looked away blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes…" the ticket man took Riku's money, gave him the change and handed him his tickets.

"Um…Why is it a special day today?" Sora asked

"Why...It's Valentines day!"

Sora nearly choked, and Riku just lead him into the park, saying not a word.

"Valentines day!? Kairi will kill me!" Sora began to panic.

"I'm sure she'll get over it…" Riku said calmly.

'Why would Riku want to spend time with me on Valentines day?' Sora thought 'Perhaps he knew about the park specials, and didn't want to miss out on some cheap tickets…?'

Riku, too, was thinking to himself… 'I wonder if he'll click…'

The two of them wandered around the amusement park for a good while, trying to find a ride that wouldn't leave them standing in a cue for hours. It seemed that a lot of friends took advantage of the two for one special today, as almost all of the rides were cued for miles.

"There's one that isn't cued very much!" Riku pointed out.

"Uh…there's a reason for that…" Sora said.

Before them stood the tunnel of Love

"You're not seriously considering…?" Sora asked.

"Why not? It'll be good for a laugh, and we can talk. Just the two of us."

Sora shifted nervously. Riku grabbed his hand again "Ah come on!"

When they reached the ticket booth, Riku presented the passes he got at the entrance. The cashier raised an eyebrow. "Both of you?"

Riku nodded, while Sora just stood blushing. "Well alright…to each his own…" and the cashier stamped their cards and the pair of boys headed towards the huge white swan boat that was waiting for them.

They took their seats and began to pedal away. It didn't take them long to enter the dark tunnel. Now they couldn't see each other's faces.

"This is…kinda gay…" Sora said, knowing just how hypocritical he sounded.

Riku stopped pedaling. "What's so wrong with that? I wanted to hang out with you, and this is the only ride that we could get to without waiting. It's a good chance to just sit around and catch up, with no interruptions or distractions."

"But…couldn't we find somewhere else to sit?"

"No interruptions or distractions." Riku repeated.

Sora had to admit, he was right. It was quiet, they could talk without having Kairi or someone run over and butt in to the conversation, and Sora couldn't see Riku's face, which meant he couldn't see his. Sora could say whatever, and no matter how much he blushed, Riku wouldn't see it.

'Gah…I don't have the nerve to say something so cheek burning anyway…' Sora thought spitefully to himself.

"Alright then. Let's begin." Riku broke through Sora's thoughts again

"Huh?"

"Our private conversation."

"Oh right…So…how are you Riku?"

"I'm good…listen Sora, have you ever done something you didn't want to, and lived to regret it?"

"Not that I know of. You?"

"Nah. I try not to regret stuff. It's pointless to." All kinds of thoughts were swirling in Riku's head. Thoughts of Sora…with Kairi. He began to feel a little ill. Sora noticed that Riku was rather quiet.

"You okay Riku?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You ask a question now."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"Well…You remember our second year at middle school? That time in gym class when we laughed so much we wet ourselves?"

"Ah…"

"You…do remember, don't you?"

"I try not to…"

"And _your_ most embarrassing thing?"

"The same as yours" Sora laughed. It was good being in the pitch black with Riku. And Riku felt the same unspoken feelings. Sora couldn't see the hunger in his eyes. So Riku decided to push it.

"Have you ever lied to anyone you love?"

"N-no…not that I know of…"Sora said, knowing full well he was lying to Riku just by not telling him how he felt.

Riku heard the hesitation in Sora's voice.

"Have you ever lied to yourself?" he asked Sora.

"Everyday…" the brunette said quietly to himself.

"Huh?" Riku asked. He thought he had heard Sora say "everyday" but was sure he was wrong.

"Riku…" Sora said meekly

"Yes Sora?" Riku wondered if this was the moment he found out Sora's true feelings.

"I think we should get out of this tunnel."

Riku felt slightly dejected, but he realized there was still a lot of the day left, and he would yet get to admit to Sora how he felt.

And now he was almost certain that Sora felt the same. He WOULD get him to admit it.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: I am unbelievably slack. I lack the inspiration and the time these days…I'll be surprised if more people read it…But I'm going to try to keep writing anyway. Apologies for not writing in such a long time...

Next Chapter: Sunset Shatters


End file.
